


Tahomaru's Payback

by ItsFaythe



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Payback, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, Violence, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFaythe/pseuds/ItsFaythe
Summary: [Set after episode 12]In the aftermath of Banmon's event, Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru meet again that same night...[PWP, Graphic violence, Torture, Incestuous rapeIf you're too sensitive about these topics, then, please, keep scrolling]





	Tahomaru's Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sorry for having written this, but actually I'm not.  
> I'm that kind of person that really loves their favourite characters and, at the same time, enjoys hurting them in the worst possible way.  
> Should I go to a therapist? :/

After the Banmon collapsed, everyone fleed the area to safety.  
Hyakkimaru and Dororo met Sukeroku's mom while running away - she miraculously escaped her village's destruction - and were invited to stay over for the night at the temporary camping the survivors made, to rest a bit before leaving the next immediate day.  
They agreed it was better to go away from that place as soon as possible, before Daigo managed to make a move...  
But Hyakkimaru just couldn't sleep.  
So, he sneaked out of the small shelter to roam the woods for a while, trying to free his mind from the many thoughts that occupied it.

He sighed heavily.  
So many things had happened in only few months.  
He managed to regain half of his body, the hearing and vocal cords as the most important parts of himself.  
Oh, he really wanted to go back to Papa and tell him that.  
Yes, tell. Because now he was able to talk, even if with extreme difficulty.  
Tell him everything, somehow.  
Tell him about his journey, about Dororo, about the family he never knew he had.  
Tell him about his father, who tried to kill him the same moment they met, about his newfound mother - who was already risking to lose despite having barely known her - and his younger brother.  
Yeah, younger brother.  
Dororo had told him that he'd hurt him, judging by the blood the kid saw on his hands and face.  
Did he really do it?  
Oh, he didn't mean to.  
He only wanted to protect Dororo from the fox demon, maybe he'd been clumsy with his swords and accidentally slashed his brother's face with one of them, while going to aid his little friend.  
Hhm... he needed to apologize to him if he met him again...

 

Tahomaru too found it difficult to sleep, that night.  
And not only because his right eye hurt like hell.  
No, he couldn't sleep because he was mad.  
Mad at his father, who had lied to him all those years.  
Mad at his mother, who had never cared about him.  
Mad at his brother, who was their mother's only thought and threatened to destroy their land with his mere existence.  
And, also, mad at himself, because he wasn't as strong as he thought and allowed his brother to injure and humiliate him in front of everyone.  
Oh, how he wanted to get revenge for what Hyakkimaru had done to him...  
If only he could lay his hands on him for a while...

Somehow, he managed to sneak out of the castle - tricking his retainers into thinking he was in so much pain he needed a doctor right away. Sorry, Mutsu and Hyogo - and fleed with a random horse grabbed on his way out.  
He really needed some fresh air and time alone, away from everybody else...

-*-*-*-

Hyakkimaru, lost in his thoughts as he was, didn't realize that he'd wandered far from the camping and towards a small lake hidden in the woods.  
He stopped only when he felt a familiar presence nearby...

 

Tahomaru had stopped the horse by a fence next to the woods and ventured inside, knowing that there would be a lake nearby.  
Maybe looking at its waters would manage to calm his nerves...  
Or make them flare up.  
Yes, because there he was, his older brother, staring at him with his lifeless eyes.

Hyakkimaru was surprised to see his younger brother's soul, but was also relieved.  
He was fine despite everything, even with that green bandage covering his right eye.  
So it was true, he'd really hurt Tahomaru.  
He could feel the pain his brother was feeling. And the anger, too.  
Was he angry at him? Hm... guess he couldn't blame him.  
But he needed to apologize.  
So, he started moving his way...

Tahomaru looked at his brother wide-eyed.  
He was walking towards him, but didn't seem to have wary intentions.  
What did he want?  
And then, they were face to face.  
«Sorry...» murmured Hyakkimaru, raising a hand to brush it over his wounded eye. He had a sad expression.  
Sorry? Sorry?!  
He slashed his face for no reason and now he was saying he was sorry?!  
Tahomaru felt the rage build up inside him.  
So, he abrutly slapped his hand away and shoved him, making him trip and fall backwards.

Hyakkimaru gasped when he felt his back hit the ground.  
It was a good think he didn't have a real spine, or it would have hurt quite a bit.  
Anyway, that shove caught him off-guard, something that rarely happened to him.  
And when he tried to stand up, he was immediately sent back by a foot.  
It seems like Tahomaru had no intention to let him go that easily...

Yes, Tahomaru wasn't going to let the chance to make his brother pay slip away from him.  
There must have been a reason if they'd met then and there.  
How lucky he was!  
Now, he would be able to wind out his frustration and resentment on his brother.  
So, he took advantage of the position he was in to experimentally press his foot on his brother's stomach, grinning when the other inhaled sharply and squirmed to get free.  
Then, he started hitting him there with all of his hatred.

Hyakkimaru moaned in pain.  
He might not have a real spine, but had perfectly working inner organs and - weirdly enough - a proper ribcage, that were now being stomped mercilessly.  
«I hate you! I hate you!» exclaimed Tahomaru, hitting hard on his brother's torso.  
But then, Hyakkimaru managed to grab Tahomaru's leg and curl around it, stopping him.  
Of course he would have tried to defend himself from that assault...  
He was confused and, yes, slightly scared.  
Why was his brother treating him like that?  
He'd apologized for the wound, so why was he hurting him?  
He wanted to ask for an explaination, but then Tahomaru retreated the foot and moved away.

But when Hyakkimaru was sitting up to regain his breath, Tahomaru kicked him in the stomach.  
The older fell back on the ground, wheezing.  
So, Tahomaru crouched in front of him to undo the belt that kept that tattered yukata closed, but was stopped by his brother's hands on his.  
In a surge of rage, the younger slapped his brother hard, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek.  
Hyakkimaru froze for the sudden action. He'd never been hit in the face like that - not even by Papa - and he was taken off-guard.  
Then, Tahomaru resumed his ministration, successufully untying the sash this time.  
He grabbed those wooden arms and started to tie them with the obi.  
But then he remembered how easily Hyakkimaru could remove the forearms to unsheat the swords concealed in them. He'd probably be able to free himself even with the wrists tied behind his back.  
So, he immediately undid the loose knot and forced his brother to turn on his belly, straddling him to prevent him from opposing.  
He forcefully grabbed each arm and then tied them together, just over the elbow joints - where, on a normal person, there's the humeros.  
Now, those swords were completely useless.

«Please... untie» begged Hyakkimaru, squirming in a futile attempt to get free.  
He looked... vulnerable.  
"Not so confident anymore, restricted like this, huh?" thought Tahomaru, grabbing his brother by the ponytail and painfully yanking his head back.  
«I'm not even started» replied the younger, chuckling darkly in his ear.  
That sound made Hyakkimaru shiver.  
It was so full of hatred and resentment that it gave him chills.  
«Now, what am I going to do with you?» questioned Tahomaru, tapping his index finger on the chin.  
Having him under his own body, arms tied at the back and at his complete mercy, wasn't enough for him.  
He'd already pleaded to be freed, but it wasn't a big deal.  
He wanted him to beg for something more important.  
His life, maybe?

Tahomaru lifted himself just enough to force his brother to turn and face him, then he settled on his stomach, straddling him again.  
«Please» said again Hyakkimaru, turning the head his way, his expression one of confusion with a tinge of fear. «Brother»  
Brother?  
Was he trying to pull out the card of the brotherhood, now?  
Umpf, that only made Tahomaru angrier.  
«Shut up!» exclaimed, hands encircling his brother's neck and tightening around it.

Fear started to rise inside Hyakkimaru.  
His brother was seriously trying to choke him!  
Was Tahomaru really that angry at him to the point of wanting to strangle him?  
But he just really couldn't allow that to happen!  
He needed to stay alive to recover all the parts that had been stolen from his body and then return to his Papa!  
But, the more Tahomaru's hands tightened around his throat, the harder his breathing became.  
And his arms were tied behind him in a way that prevented him to free them.  
So, what was he supposed to do?

Tahomaru was grinning.  
Now, that was the reaction he wanted from his brother.  
Hyakkimaru was gasping for air, legs kicking and body squirming, desperate to be released.  
It gave him a sense of supremacy, having his brother's life literally in his own hands.  
However...

His grip loosened, allowing Hyakkimaru to breathe again.  
He just couldn't allow him to die right away.  
No, his sense of honor wouldn't let him to.  
Choking him to death, knowing that he wasn't able to fight back, was an easy kill, too coward for his likings.  
And he was too proud to act that way.  
No.  
He wanted to kill his brother in a fair duel, impaling him with his sword after a long fight.  
Oh, that would be really nice...

Tahomaru's gaze drifted towards his brother.  
He placed his hands on either side of his head and took a look at his work: Hyakkimaru was panting, chest heaving up and down quickly, and was also shaking, fear clear on his face.  
Yes, satisfying.  
But it still wasn't enough.  
What else could he do? Returning the favor, maybe?  
Hhm... no, it would have been useless.  
Slashing someone's eyes had no use, if the person you wanted to do it to was blind to begin with.  
No.  
Besides, their father had already done enough damage to that body, that it was plain senseless to rub it in.  
And he had no intention to wound him, anyway.  
Well, at least not with a weapon.  
So, how could he humiliate him more than that?

Tahomaru stopped to ponder.  
He'd already extablished his dominance over his brother, showing him how easily he could end his life if given the chance.  
He'd beat him. And nearly choked him.  
Should he punch his face now?  
Hm... better not. He didn't want to leave marks on that pretty face, the kid that hovered around him might ask him how he got hurt.  
Oh, right!

The younger lowered his own head to his brother's level, lips nearing one of his ears.  
«Tell anything to anyone, and I'll find that boy that follows you and make sure he'll never see the light of the day ever again» whispered, hoping he sounded convincing enough.  
He wasn't as good as Mutsu in threatening people, but knew that menacing to do something to someone close was a good topic to use.

Hyakkimaru's eyes widened at those words as worry coursed through his body.  
He didn't want Dororo to have anything to do with that situation!  
No! Dororo must be left out of all this, he didn't want the kid to get involved with his family affairs more than he already was!  
«Leave Dororo out» pleaded the older, concern clear on his face. «Don't hurt Dororo»  
«Right» replied Tahomaru, grabbing a handful of his brother's hair and tugging it enough to cause pain. «We don't want the kid to get involved, don't we?»  
Hyakkimaru shook his head vigorously, confirming Tahomaru's words.  
«Do me what you want, but not touch Dororo... Please...»

Oh, yes!  
Now Hyakkimaru was begging for good.  
Clever move levering on his feeling for the kid to bend him to his will!  
And he even got the permission to do anything to him, as long as he left that boy out - Not that he had any intention to hurt the kid, but the other didn't need to know that...  
Anything...  
Hhm... what other kind of humiliation could he inflict to him, now?  
Public humiliation was definitely out of question.  
No, he wasn't that cruel.  
He wanted to be the only one to take part to and enjoy it.  
It had to be something between the two of them only.

When Hyakkimaru started wriggling again under him, Tahomaru noticed something.  
There was a slight tension in his lower region, as if his fundoshi had suddenly become tighter.  
Was that what was bothering his brother?  
So, he reached down with a hand, and... Oh, that was definitely an erection.  
He was... turned on by torturing his brother?  
He never thought to be a sadist up to that point, but that hard-on was enough of an evidence...  
But still...

He experimentally slapped Hyakkimaru once. Twice. Three times.  
A soft whine of pain escaped the older's lips after the fourth slap, and Tahomaru immediately felt himself getting harder.  
Yes, he was really enjoying hurting his brother.  
Enjoying it in a weird, sexual way.  
Sexual, huh?  
Hhm... Why not?  
Maybe harassment, just to embarass him a bit...  
He bet that his brother was also a virgin.  
Umpf! Of course he was! Who would want to fuck a cripple like him?  
(Well, he wasn't an expert himself. But he, at least, had sex with a handful of girls that roamed his domain...)  
And, good thing that Hyakkimaru was already half naked.  
The yukata had slipped to the sides, leaving him exposed to additional abuses.

Tahomaru chuckled and then lowered himself on his brother's body.  
He felt him shudder when he nuzzled his neck, hands moving over his body while rubbing their groins together.  
The other was writhing in discomfort, but still moaned softly for the sensations he was feeling.  
So sensitive and responsive. Definitely a virgin.  
Then, the younger chuckled and brushed his lips lightly against his shoulder, making him heave a sigh and, suddenly, bit down hard.  
Hyakkimaru moaned for the sudden pain and tried to move away from his brother's mouth, but the more he wriggled, the tighter the bite became.  
It was terribly painful.  
Well, not as much as that time with Arijigoku, but close enough.  
He felt like his brother was going to devour him, to rip his body apart.  
«Hurts...» whined, tears welling up in his eyes. «Stop...»

Stop, he said.  
Tahomaru stopped moving and removed the mouth from his brother's flesh, blood dripping from his lips and the already darkening bite mark.  
«This is only the beginning» replied chuckling darkly, wiping off the blood.  
Then, he brushed his fingers against his nipples and pinched them hard.  
This time, Hyakkimaru emitted a strangled cry.  
«Why?» questioned, scared and confused by the treatment his brother was putting him through.  
«Shut up!» exclaimed Tahomaru, making him shriek when his fingers twisted the nipples. «You know why!»  
Then, he grabbed him by the untouched shoulder and abruptly turned him face down on the ground, exposing his backside in the movement.  
He immediately slapped him on the ass, causing him to wince.  
After that, with the same hand, he pressed the nails against the skin of his back and moved towards the backbone, leaving five red scratches on their wake.  
Then, he made him kneel, lifting his hips higher, and slapped his ass again.  
And again. And again, until his cheeks had turned a bright shade of red.

Hyakkimaru didn't like that at all.  
It brought back the memory of that time - the one and only - he disobeyed Papa and did something dangerous, ending up breaking his prosthetic legs, an arm and the mask.  
Oh, he'd never seen his soul so enraged.  
Papa was so mad, that he castigated him on the spot, spanking him hard.  
That scared the living hell out of him, but served its purpose.  
He'd been so frighened to make Papa angry like that again, that he never disobeyed him again after that day.

Sure enough, he was shaking in fear for both the memory and the current event.  
But he hadn't misbehaved, had he?  
So, why was Tahomaru hitting him?  
He said that he hated him... Did people do that to who they hate?  
Hyakkimaru sobbed.  
He was terrified by his brother's demeanor.  
Tahomaru's soul was burning bright with many strong and fearful emotions, rage and malice as the most prominents.  
And they were all directed to him.  
They were so powerful it was frightening.  
He just couldn't hold his tears anymore...

Tahomaru had stopped spanking him and his hands were on him again now, groping his butt tightly.  
It was still stinging because of the slapping, causing him pain.  
And then, those hands grabbed his fundoshi, making it slide down his thighs.  
When a hand cupped Hyakkimaru's intimacy, the boy's senses went on alert.  
He remember Papa telling him something about not letting people touching him "down there", but hadn't explain it further, so that left him pretty confused that day.  
But, if Papa said that it was bad, then it was definitely true.

So, Hyakkimaru dropped to the side, clamping his legs together in a defense mechanism.  
«No, bad... don't want» murmured, drawing his legs towards his chest.  
Tahomaru was caught off-guard by that reaction, but was also intrigued.  
The other was trying to defend himself from the assault, even if it was clear on his face that he didn't know what was actually happening.  
It was good, anyway. He never wanted an easy win...

Tahomaru grinned, hands going down to untie the knot of his hakama.  
He huffed in relief when he freed his erection, it was starting to hurt confined in the fundoshi.  
Then, he grabbed Hyakkimaru by the ponytail and forced him to sit, drawing his face to his groin.  
«Suck» ordered, putting his lips near the shaft.  
Hyakkimaru shook his head.  
He didn't know what he wanted him to suck at, but he wasn't going to comply.  
The younger growled annoyed and yanked his brother's head back to force his mouth open, then shoved his penis inside it.  
Hyakkimaru nearly choked when that hot, stiff appendage entered his mouth.  
He didn't like it and tried to move away from it, but Tahomaru was holding his head in place.  
On the contrary, he was forcefully moving it back and forth, using him to moisten his sex.

Once satisfied with the blowjob, Tahomaru detached his brother from himself and shoved him to the ground again.  
Hyakkimaru coughed. His throat hurt for being repeatedly hit and was sure that his mouth wasn't made to be used like that...  
And then, Tahomaru's hands were on his joined knees, trying to force them open.  
So, he kicked him, but that must not had been what the other expected to get and, sure enough, it made him earn a punch in the gut.  
Then, he was turned face down once again.

Tahomaru was outraged by his brother's reaction.  
If, at first, he only wanted to molest and embarass him, now he was going to have his way with him, whether he liked it or not!  
So, he straddled him, hands on the hips to prevent any movement, and started pressing his erection against the opening without any preparation.  
Hyakkimaru tensed up immediately.  
That wasn't right at all!  
He was sure that nothing had to be put in there!  
And Tahomaru was putting too much pressure, it was starting to hurt...  
And if it hurt, then it wasn't good, right?  
He moaned softly, trying to crawl away from his brother.  
The younger tightened the hold on the hips to keep him in place, nails sinking in the flesh, and then, finally, the muscles gave in.

This time, Hyakkimaru groaned in pain.  
He still didn't understand what was happening, but it was painful. Very, very painful.  
«Hurts...» whined, hands reaching behind to touch his brother. «Please, stop»  
But Tahomaru didn't listen and kept on penetrating him until he was completely inside.  
Then, he huffed and gritted his teeth.  
He felt like his penis was being strangled, it was damn tight inside him!  
But, despite the pain, he started pulling back and pushing back in repeatedly...

Hyakkimaru was crying and sobbing, but had his teeth clenched tightly to stop himself from screaming in agony.  
He was sore, shocked, terrified and was feeling utterly helpless.  
He couldn't do anything to stop his brother from abusing him, despite all his efforts.  
And that was... humiliating.  
Yes, humiliation. Now he finally understood the meaning of that word.  
But what did he do to deserve this treatment?  
Was it because he wounded him earlier?  
Or, maybe, because he did it in front of their father and his army?  
Did... did Tahomaru felt humiliated for being defeated and injured in front of the man he looked up to the most?  
That must have been the reason...  
So, was he doing this because he wanted him to know how felt?  
Was his brother less upset, now that he was making him feel his same humiliation?  
He turned the head his way to see how his soul was at the moment...

Tahomaru instinctively looked down at him.  
His brother was shaking and sobbing, tears running down his eyes and face tensed in a pained expression.  
Pain he himself was causing because he was brutally raping him.  
"What... am I doing...?"  
That question made him immediately snap out of his rage-induced trance.  
It's true that he wanted to make him pay for humiliating him in front of their father, but was he feeling better in that moment?  
Sure, it had been satisfying torturing his brother, humiliating him like he'd never been.  
But this... _this_ wasn't making him feel better at all!  
He wasn't even aroused anymore.  
It seems like, at some point, he blacked out and the harassing had escalated to this.  
How had he even thought that raping his own brother was a good idea?  
He immediately exited from the other, looking in horror at what he'd done.  
He didn't want to do that, he'd never planned to abuse him to that point...

Tahomaru shakingly reached out to untie the obi from his brother's arms, freeing them at last, and then rearranged his own clothes.  
Then, he brought the hands to his face, sobbing.  
He was disgusted and shocked when he learned what their father did to his brother in exchange for power and prosperity, but what he himself just did was no different.  
No, he was probably even worse than him...

Hyakkimaru turned and carefully moved into a sitting position, wincing for the pain in his lower back.  
He looked at his brother's soul: it was completely different from before, duller and calmer. The blind rage was gone, and now he could only feel guilt emanating from him, disgust and shame.  
Was he feeling sorry for hurting him?  
So, he reached out to place a hand on his brother's cheek.  
He was still shaken for what had just happened - hell, he was terrified by his mere presence at the moment! - but felt the need to comfort him, anyway.

But, just like he previously did, Tahomaru slapped that hand away.  
«I don't want your pity!» exclaimed, shoving him back. «How can you stay around me after what I just did to you?!»  
He got up, turning around so he wouldn't look at him.  
He couldn't bear to see his brother right now, knowing that he raped him when blinded by rage...  
He felt like a monster, no different from the ones their father had made a pact with and his brother fought against.  
Tahomaru collapsed on his knees, putting a hand over his mouth.  
Disgusting... He was utterly disgusting.  
And he even dishonored his whole family with that disgraceful act!  
Tears started running from his eye...

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, put there in an attempt at comforting him.  
Who wasn't if not his brother?  
«Don't touch me!» affirmed Tahomaru, shrugging him away, but that hand seemed to have no intention of leaving. «Leave me in peace!» exclaimed, turning around abruptly and shoving him away.  
Hyakkimaru fell on his side, arm raised in a defensive manner. His hair was dishelved for being repeatedly pulled at and he was still completely undressed, with the yukata sprawled below him and the fundoshi around his thighs.  
What a miserable sight... and it was him that caused it...  
«Pull yourself together, you're obscene» snarked the younger, tugging at the undergarment.  
The other yelped and immediately pulled it up, hissing once it was settled.

Tahomaru felt guilty for his reaction and reached out to touch him, but Hyakkimaru backed up.  
Of course he'd done it, he'd scared him to death.  
Now, that was what happened when he let his emotions guide his actions and cloud his judgement...  
«I'm sorry...» replied Hyakkimaru, hanging his head.  
«No, _I_ am. I shouldn't have let myself get so worked up...» answered, hunching his shoulders. «I've let my emotions take the best of me and ended up doing something horrible to you» continued, getting up again. «You have no fault in this, it's all mine... You... you're too strong, I was no match for you and that made me angry...» and he brought his hand up to his bandaged eye.  
Yes, all his fault.  
He was overconfident of his ability but it backfired and, in the end, he'd been the one getting hurt.  
He blamed his brother for the injury, but he was the only one responsible for it, because Hyakkimaru was only defending himself.

Still, that didn't change the fact that he'd been magnificently humiliated right in front of their father, the man he'd always sought the approvance of.  
And that burned, oh if it burned!  
But he'll train hard to prevent it to happen again.  
«Anyway» affirmed, getting near him and crouching, grabbing him by the chin. «You'd better be ready because, the next time we'll meet, I'm going to kill you on the battleground» and, to seal that promise, he kissed his brother on the lips.  
Then, he quickly walked away, leaving behind a stunned and still shaken Hyakkimaru...

Hyakkimaru let out a shaking sigh and fell to the ground, curling up in a fetal position.  
What was wrong with his biological family??  
His father had sold him to the demons to gain power, his mother had attempted suicide right in front of him and his brother had beat him out of anger and hurt him a lot down there.  
The only good thing they did was abandoning him, because he'd been found and raised by the nicest man in that horrible world.  
Hyakkimaru started sobbing again.  
He'd never been a crybaby - really, he could count the times he cried on one hand - but that was just too much for him to handle.  
Too many things had happened in so little time, and this last meeting with his brother had been his breaking point.  
He knew he had to be strong for Dororo - the best thing that has happened to him after Papa - but, right now, he was in a desperate need for comfort...  
Oh, he'd give anything to be in Papa's warm, comforting arms and cry himself to sleep against his large chest...  
But he just couldn't. He didn't even know where he was...  
«Papa...» murmured, finally breaking down and crying out all his sorrow...


End file.
